


It all Started with a Damn Kiss

by kuromame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kiss, M/M, Oikawa's back, and i think its okay to leave it at this, okay im sorry but im not continuing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromame/pseuds/kuromame
Summary: Will one kiss between the power-duo change their relationship, or will it stay the same? Because it was an accident after all! ...Right?





	It all Started with a Damn Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> -`3'-

Practice today couldn't have been timed worse. Today we had a practice match with Seijoh, and they were coming to Karasuno instead of like last time. The final exams were today and everybody was already exhausted. Well, all except one.

Hinata.

That dumbass has way too much energy for his own good. The Nationals are coming up, so i guess it's good he has that much energy. Five sets in a row can, and will be, very taxing, and even the orange-haired spiker will run out of energy eventually. 'Why am I thinking about this when I should be thinking about setting?' And just as the thought crossed Kageyama's mind:  
Out of nowhere, Hinata runs at a speed that challenges the track team, towards the net. Exept this time, he doesn't do it as seamlessly as the previous spikes. Hinata stumbles a little bit when breaking into the run, but that's not the problem. The problem is when he jumps. The one in question fucking _trips._

**On his shoelace.**

Of all the idiotic things this kid has done, this is by far at the top of the damn list. And a long list at that. He's a volleyball player for crying out loud! Yeah, he's only played for about a year and a half, but still. His shoelace?  
Hinata manages to jump, but the trip-up propelled him into Kageyama since he was doing a diagonal jump. 'If the idiot wanted to open his eyes so much for the toss, shouldn't he be actually looking at the toss?' "AH!" With a yelp Hinata lands on Kageyama, sending both of them down to the hard floor of the gym. Kageyama started yelling at Hinata, or at least he would have if there wasn't something stopping him from doing so.

The two were lip-locked.

Hinata stared at Kageyama with wide eyes, the latter returning the look with just as much surprise. It took them both a moment to process what was going on, but were broken out of that trance by yowls of laughter from above them. The two broke apart as fast as they could, with Hinata rolling into the wall in a fit of panic. Hinata's face turned redder than anyone could've thought it could go. Kageyama on the other hand looked as though he just saw Oikawa beat him for the 2nd time. Needless to say, all of Karasuno was doubling over with laughter, and taking pictures (with the few exceptions of the ones who were nice enough to look away). In a split-second, all of the red that was previously coloring Hinata's face drained. Sugawara noticed this and started, "Hinata are yo-"

  
**"I'MSOSORRYKAGEYAMAPLEASEDON'TKILLMEITWASN'TMYFAULTMYSHOELACEWASUNTIEDWELLIGUESSTHAT'SKINDOFMYFAULTBUTSTI-"** Hinata's rambling was cut when a figure towering above him cut him off.

With his fucking lips.

"My _god._ Shut up already dumbass." Kageyama said, then just-walked out of the gym.

He walked out of the gym, leaving everyone stunned, or laughing even harder. Hinata on the other hand was unconscious from the blood rush. Everybody started panicking once they noticed this. Little they know, Karasuno had some early visitors.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The members of Aoba Jonsai were all peeking in from the door opposite of the one Kageyama walked out of. All of there faces were priceless.  
Kunimi was staring blank-faced into the gym, Kindaichi had a look of disbelief on his face, Iwaizumi was just crying from laughing at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them, Hanmakki was joining Iwaizumi, Matsukawa was expressionless, and _Oikawa._

_**Oikawa.** _

He was a mix of crying, laughing, mumbling, dropping all his stuff and bending over. "WOW! I didn't think it was possible for Tobio-chan to do **that**!"


End file.
